Different
by Fmalover07
Summary: One morning when Riza wakes up, she has her memory from the past, calling her husband Mr. Mustang. When she tries to get out of bed, she cannot stand. This might be a medical condition she never knew about, but if it's not, could it be some type of alchemy? On top of all that, Havoc has gone missing? Royai HavReb AlMai Edwin and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FMA or FMAB.**

* * *

It was a quiet morning. Roy had just woken up about fifteen minutes ago, giving him enough time to shower and get dressed. The strange thing was, Riza had not woken up yet. She usually woke up before Roy and the alarm. Well, the alarm had already gone off three times and she was still asleep.

He figured she was just tired.

Roy went to wake his sleeping wife. "Riza," he spoke nice and quietly. Shaking her a little.

She didn't move.

"Riza, it's time to wake up. We have work..." He rolled her over onto her back. She was breathing, slowly, but breathing. "Come on, Riza. You're kind of scaring me.. Please wake up." He shook her a little more. "Riza!"

"Shh, you don't have to yell.." She spoke without opening her eyes and rolling back onto her side.

"Come on, you gotta get up for work." She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said and turned on the bed where her feet were sitting on the floor. He leaned over and kissed her.

She went to get up and just fell back onto the bed. Roy raised an eyebrow and Riza just shook her head, not knowing what happened.

She tried to get back up and fell again.

"Roy..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't stand up.."

Can't stand?

How?

It took Roy a moment to realize what she had told him. Then he noticed a weird look on her face. She was just staring at the floor.

"Riza?" She looked up and had a surprised look on her face.

"Mr. Mustang? What are you doing in a military uniform?"

What?

Why did she ask this?

Mr. Mustang?

She hadn't called him that since they were teenagers.

"Riza? What are you talking about?"

"You know my father wont approve of you being in the military, you need to change clothes." She looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Riza, you're confused.. We're at our house. We're married, remember?" She shook her head.

"You're the one thats confused, Mr. Mustang."

"Don't call me that!" He got down to eye level with her. "We're married, you don't call me Mr. Mustang, you call me Roy."

"I know that, Roy. What are you talking about?"

Wait...

What was going on?

"I'm going to take you to the hospital..." He picked her up and carried her to the car where they drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what happened?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mustang's team had been worried when they had gotten to the office with neither Mustang there. They brushed it off as maybe they had over slept. The team got to work.

The phone rang.

When Havoc answered it was Roy. "Hey chief, whats up? Where are you and Hawkeye?"

"We're at the hospita-"

"WHAT? What happened?! Is everything okay?"

"Uh.. I'm not really sure yet. I'd rather just explain in person to all of you at the same time. Could you come down here?"

"Of course! We'll be there in no time."

* * *

They arrived shortly as Havoc at promised. Roy was waiting for them in the lobby. He didn't say anything, but just walked toward the waiting room and everyone follwed without asking questions.

"So.. What happened?" Asked Havoc, being the brave one.

"This morning when I was trying to get Riza up for work she wouldn't wake. After a while she finally did and then she forgot we were married for a moment. She thought we were teenagers again living in her father's house. Then she would be back to normal. After that, she tried to get up but couldn't stand... They still havn't told me what happened.." Everyone was in shock.

The doctor walked into the silent room. "Mr. Mustang, may I speak to you about your wife's condition?" Roy jumped to his feet.

"Of course, what is it?" The doctor looked at the other members of the team. "It's alright, they can hear."

He nodded.

"Well, it seems Mrs. Mustang has had a stroke."

* * *

**Reviews are cute and they make me feel better even after the crappy day I've had. c;**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it seems Mrs. Mustang has had a stroke."

This shocked everyone.

"A stroke? H-how? When?" Was all Roy could say.

"We are not sure when it happened, but most likely last night while she was sleeping."

"Well, how did she not wake up after she had it?"

"

Generally, minor stroke symptoms won't rouse you from sleep. But when people do wake up after a stroke, they notice something is amiss. The symptoms depend on both the severity of the stroke and the region of the brain it damaged. Perhaps one leg does not seem to work well, or an arm feels weak. People may have double vision or a partial or, rarely, complete loss of their field of vision. They may feel dizzy or unsteady walking down the hall. They may seem confused or unable to retrieve the words they want to say, or their speech may be slurred."

"What if she did wake up and just didn't say anything? You know she doesn't like to worry you, boss." Breda finally spoke.

"It's possible that she might have just gone to sleep after. We will only know if we ask her."

"Can we go see her?" Ask Roy.

"Yes, but be quiet. And if she doesn't remember who you are for a moment don't be alarmed, it should go away within a few days."

* * *

Walking into Riza's room quietly, the men felt a little scared. What if she didn't remember them? They knew it was expected to happen, but didn't want it to.

"Riza?" Roy said in almost a whisper.

She looked at him.

"Roy? What happened? Why am I here?"

He took a long breath.

"You had a stroke. How do you feel?"

"I'm not really sure... My face is a bit numb. Is that normal?"

"Yes, I think thats one of the things that happens." He paused, an awkward silence filled the room. "Um.. I hope you don't mind that I told the guys what happened and that they could come up here."

"Who are these people? Is that my brother?" Nodding toward Havoc.

"No, Riza, you don't have a brother. They work with us."

"I don't have a job.. You're all in military uniforms too. I would never work for the military." Roy tried to keep calm.

"Riza.. How old are you?" Her husband asked.

"I'm fifteen, of course. You're seventeen, Mr. Mustang. You should know this." Everyone on the team looked around at each other.

"No, Riza, you're twenty seven.. I'm twenty nine. You don't call me Mr. Mustang anymore, you call me Roy. We're married..."

She raised an eyebrow.

A confused look on her face.

He felt sick.

"You're confused, Mr. Mustang.. We couldn't get married. Especially now since you're in the military.." She looked back at the guys. "Who are these people, anyway?"

"I already told you, they work with us. They're our friends. They were at our wedding..."

She just looked out the window for a few moments.

"Riza?" Roy wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to deal with this. It made him feel horrible for not doing anything about it earlier.

"Hmm?" She looked back at him from the window.

Before he could speak again, she did.

"What are all of you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

She was back.

They all smiled and nodded before leaving to go back to work.

Roy stayed.

"Ri-"

"You should be at work." She was looking out the window again.

"Did you wake up after you had the stroke?"

Silence.

"Riza.. Please answer my question."

"Yes.. I didn't think anything of it. I didn't want to bother you.."

He shook his head and looked down.

"You need to tell me stuff like this. I could have gotten you help sooner..."

She held back tears as she had hurt him while trying not to do so.

Once again, it's her fault.

* * *

**Note:**

**I wanted to thank everyone that follwed and favorited.**

**Special thanks to BabyBlueBeluga for reviewing! It made my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a month since the stroke.

Her memory was getting better.

She was able to start walking again, with help, but she was walking.

Roy didn't leave her side. He would have someone from the team bring his work to his house so he could stay with her.

She was slightly annoyed because she wanted to do everything on her own that she wasn't able to do at the moment. She was also happy that Roy would do all of this to help her.

He wasn't sure why she was surprised when he stayed home with her and did everything for her. Why wouldn't he? Especially after everything she has done for him.

Plus, he is her husband. It's his job to take care of her.

* * *

Considering tomorrow was Valentine's Day, Roy wanted to make it a special day for Riza even though she still couldn't walk on her own.

He didn't care if they couldn't do stuff that other couples would be doing because that can wait for another day when she is better.

He spent all day thinking of what they could do.

"Riza, is there anything you want for Valentine's Day?"

"No, theres nothing I need."

"I didn't ask if you needed anything, I asked if you wanted anything."

"Nothing. Just as long as you're here I'll be fine."

He smirked.

"Of course, who wouldn't want me for Valentine's Day?"

She rolled her eyes at his joke.

He laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sure you're right. Though, I don't think they would keep you very long with that ego."

She was lying on the couch reading a book and didn't look up during this whole conversation.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"You bring it on yourself."

He walked over to her.

"You know I love you, right?"

She looked up.

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed her.

He was really happy just to be with her.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews.:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's pretend I uploaded this yesterday~**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

Roy still wasn't quite sure what to do for Riza since she still couldn't walk without help. So, he just made her something.

It wasn't just anything, no, it was something she had needed a while ago before they got married.

It was something silly, he knew that, but he felt like she could maybe use a laugh or two.

* * *

Roy was at the store shopping for Riza's gift while Rebecca was with Riza. He was not going to leave her home alone.

While he was shopping, he ran into someone he knew. Jean Havoc. Probably last minute shopping too.

"Havoc, what are you doing here?" Jean looked up to see his boss.

"Shopping." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"No shit?" Havoc rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that asked what I was doing at a store."

"What I meant was what are you shopping for?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you weren't specific? I can't read your mind, ya know?" Roy gave him a look that meant Havoc should just stop there. "I'm shopping for Rebecca," He changed the subject. "If you must know, I forgot it was Valentine's Day. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," He said, mocking his team member. "I'm getting something for Riza. I haven't had time to do anything yet."

"How is she, anyway?" He was worried about her still, as she was like a sister to him.

"She's doing better.. ish." It was Havoc's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ish?"

"Well, she hasn't been thinking we were teenagers for as mush as she used to but the other night she completely forgot who I was all together. Other than that she has been good. She can walk with some help now. She just gets mad when she can't do it on her own."

"It can be annoying, ya know, not walking on your own. It's something you've been able to do for as long as you can remember and then it's just gone. I wanted to give up on trying before you called and said you had a Philosephers Stone." Roy looked down.

"Damn.. Why couldn't this have just happened to me? Why does it always have to be her?.."

"It's not your fault, boss. And it's not like you could have done anything to stop it. Plus, you're doing everything you can right now for her." Roy smiled. They talked for a little long more before parting ways.

* * *

_..Later that night..._

Roy and Riza have just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch talking.

"Riza, I got you something!" Roy said all happily.

"Roy! I told you not to get my anything! I don't want you to waste your money."

"I had to get you something! You're my wife and it's Valentine's Day. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't buy you something? Plus, you have to remember, whats yours is mine and whats mine is yours which mine I spent both of our money on you!" She rolled her eyes.

He sure was in a weird mood.

Roy picked up and box wrapped in paper with hearts on it and handed it to his wife. She took it. Taking off the ribbon and then the lid, she pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. Taking the paper off, she found her gift.

A vase.

"Now I can buy you flowers!" She looked at the vase and then stared at her husband for a minute. "What? You don't remember?" She started to laugh. It was a laugh he hadn't heard for a while. He didn't think it would be that funny but damn, who cares? She was laughing and it was nice.

"I don't know why I'm laughing so much! I guess it's because I just haven't been able to laugh in so long."

A good laugh was what she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Another month had passed and Riza started to walk a few steps on her own. She could walk from her bed to the restroom that connects with her room.

She was lying in bed one afternoon when she decided enough was enough. She was going to be able to walk normal and without help once again. She had to wait for the right moment though.

The phone rang. Roy had gone downstairs to get some water for Riza and she figured he would answer the phone down there. This was her chance. She stood from the bed and started walking into the hallway. She would make it downstairs.

* * *

Roy heard the phone ring so he went to the closest one which was in the living room. He hadn't been expecting anyone to call so it must have been work. That means he would need to call Rebecca or someone to come stay with Riza while he was gone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Fuhrer Mustang, I have news on Mrs. Mustang." Ahh, so it was her doctor. Wait, this is a good call, right?

"What is it?.." He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question or not.

"Well, she may not have had a stroke. She has signs of one but we aren't too sure on it now.." This could be good or bad.

"Well, what do you think it was?"

"We think this might have been caused by alchemy." Roy's eyes widened.

"Alchemy? How the hell-" He stoped mid-sentence when he heard a crash from upstairs. "Riza.." He said to himself. "Hey doc, you're either going to have to stay on the line or I'm going to have to call you back. I think Riza might have just fallen."

"I'll wait, go help her." Roy dropped the phone and ran up the stairs to see his wife lying on the ground half way down the hall.

"Riza!" He ran to her and helped her sit up. "What the hell were you thinking?!" She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"I'm tired of this! I can't take lying in bed all day, having you do everything for me anymore! Okay?! I'm not helpless!" Roy had a shocked look on his face. Damn, he wasn't expecting that. "I'm just tired.."

Roy nodded at her. "I know you are, you just have to bare with it a little longer. And, I don't have to do all of this for you, I want to. So don't think you're a burden. I like helping you when you need it. It's alright for some help sometimes, Riza." Her eyes were tearing up.

"Damn you.. Making me emotional. Why are you nice to me after I was just yelling at you?!" She wiped her eyes.

He chuckled. "It's alright to be angry or sad sometimes, too. I'm your husband, you're supposed to yell at me sometimes. It's fine.. Lets get you back to bed." He stood and picked her up. He carried her to the bed. "I'll be right back, I still have someone on the other line waiting." She nodded as he left the room.

Roy had gone back downstairs and finished his conversation with the doctor. After he got enough information he figured there was nothing he could do about it today, so he went back upstairs and layed in bed with his wife for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Note:**

**I feel like this story will be ending soon. I want at least ten chapters, though. **


	7. Chapter 7

Roy had just gotten Riza in the bath tub when he told her he would be right back because he had to make a call for work. He walked out of the restroom and shut the door behind him. Walking over to his bed, he took off the matress. He looked on the side Riza was sleeping the night of her 'stroke'.

Nothing.

He picked up the bed and turned it on its side. "What the hell?.." There it was. The transmutaiton circle. This was what caused Riza all of this pain and trouble? Why would someone do this? How would they do this without them knowing?

Though, it wasn't alchemy he was used to, which means he would need help figuring out what exactly it meant. He knew who just call.

Picking up the phone, he called a number out of the country. He knew Alphonse had been staying in Ling's palace with his fiance Mai so that's who he called.

After going through a few people, he finally got ahold of Al. "Hello, this is Al." He spoke.

"Hey, Alphonse, it's Roy Mustang." He always liked the younger Elric better.

"Oh! Hello, Fuhrer sir! How are you and Miss Riza?" Roy chuckled a little, the boy was so polite.

"Well, actually, I was calling because of Riza. Something happened and I was wondering if you and Mai could come and see if you can figure it out. I will pay for your train tickets and you can stay with us if you would like." This worried Al. Something happened to Miss Riza?

"Of course, sir! When do you need us?" Al wasn't even in the military and he called him sir.

"Whenever your free, though, sooner would be better. I will explain when you get here. When are you free?" He didn't want to rush them but he need their help ASAP.

"We can leave tomorrow if you would like! Is that alright?" Damn, he didn't think it would be that soon. He was expecting more of a time next week.

"Sure, if thats alright with you and your wife." Al blushed from the other side of the phone. He wasn't used to being in such a relationship with someone. Plus, she wasn't even his wife yet! He knew Mustang was just teasing him, though.

"Of course, sir. We will be on the train in the morning. And you don't have to pay for our tickets, I can pay." Roy shook his head.

"No, Alphonse, I will pay for them." Al was just too much of a nice person.

"But, sir, I don't want you to waste your money on us!"

"Al, I think I have plenty of money. I can buy a few train tickets. And besides, I'm the one that asked you to come out, so it's only right." Al knew he wouldn't win this.

"Fine, sir. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Oh and Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me sir. We have known each other long enough, you can call me Roy." Al smiled.

"Thank you." They both hung up. Roy fixed the bed back and went into the restroom to check on his wife.

* * *

It had been almost a day and a half since Roy had talked to Al. Roy couldn't wait for them to get here to figure this whole thing out.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Roy went to answer it. It was one of his guards that he insisted he didn't need but Riza made him keep. "Yes?"

"There is someone here to visit you, sir. Alphonse Elric and Mai Chang." Roy nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I will be down in a moment. Will you let them in please?" The guard nodded and went back downstairs.

"Alphonse is here?" Roy turned to his wife.

"Yes, he came about you. I called him." She had a confused look on her face as expected.

"About me? What do you mean?" Now he started to regret not telling her about the call from the doctor.

"Yes, the doctor called the other day. He said you might not have had a stroke but thinks all of this was caused by alchemy." She looked at him kind of mad he didn't tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just.. I.. I don't know. I just didn't.. I'm sorry. Do you want to come downstairs with me and talk with them?" She nodded.

"Yes, if it's not too much work." He smiled at her.

It's never too much work! Don't ever think that!" He helped her stand and helped her walk down the stairs. Al and Mai saw that them coming and they smiled.

Roy and Riza smiled back at them and made it down the stairs. Roy help Riza sit on the couch, then turned to their guest. "You can sit if you would like." They both sat down on the couch across from the couch Riza was sitting on. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, si- I mean Roy." Al smiled. Mai just shook her head. "Now, what was it you needed us for? Roy sat down next to his wife.

"Well, we thought Riza had a stroke until the doctor called informing us that he thinks someone might have used alchemy and made it look like she had a stroke." He paused. "So, I checked under the bed and there was a transmutation cirle carved into the wood. Though, it wasn't any alchemy I was used to."

"And you think it might be alkahestry?" Mai asked. Roy nodded. "I guess it's possible.. But, alkahestry is usually used to help people, not hurt them."

"Can we look at it?" Al asked, quite curious now. Roy stood.

"That's why I called you here, so yes." The younger couple stood as well. Roy turned to his wife. "Will you be alright down here by yourself for a minute or would you like to come with us?"

"I will be fine." She smiled at him. Roy went up the stairs with Al and Mai following.

They walked into the bedroom and Roy took the matress off the bed again before turning the bed on its side. "Here it is." He pointed at the circle carved into the bed. The other two walked over to the bed and bent over a little to get a better look.

"Yup, that's definatly alkahestry, but why would someone do this to Miss Riza? She has always seemed like such a nice person."

"Well, Miss Chang, there are many people who probably don't like us for many reasons. We wont know why until we catch the person that did this." Roy said, a bit of sadness in his voice. There was a bit of silence before Roy spoke again. "We can worry about this tomorrow. You two are probably tired and hungry I assume?"

They nodded. "I am so hungry!" Al stated. Roy laughed.

They went back down stairs and Roy made dinner while Al and Mai caught up with Riza.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for all of the reviews!:D**

**Yay! Al and Mai have now joined the story!:DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me! This is a really short chapter and I know I promised two chapters but I have had one of the worst days ever. D: I swear, I will update more when I can. :c**

**Alsoooooo, I was listening Fall Out Boy (my babes3) when I was writing this because they make me feel better, so if there are any song lyrics randomly in here, ignore them.. xD I already looked and I dont think there are but you never know.**

* * *

Roy had decided that him and his team would work from his home. Breda, Fuery, and Falman were already at the Fuhrer's mansion. They had brought paper work they would normaly be working on today if they were in the office. Al and Mai had joined them in the living room. Riza was sitting on the couch next to Roy.

"Where the hell is Havoc?" Breda asked.

Roy look at the red head. "He had to pick a fews things up for me. He should be here anytime now." And, right on que, there was a knock on the door. Roy got up to get the door. When he opened it, though, it wasn't Havoc. It was a man who was holding a gun to Roy, about waist level.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roy said quietly so the others wouldn't hear him. He was blocking the door way so nobody could see him and they wouldn't get worried.

"Yeah, and why not? I'm the one with the gun? What are you going to do?" He obviously didn't know who Roy was. He must not have known who his wife was either. Or the fact his house is full of military officers and alchemist.

"Roy, who is it?" He heard his wife call. 'Where the hell are the guards?' Roy thought to himself.

He twisted around a little so he could face everyone but still block who is at the door. "Just one of the guards, don't worry about it!" He smiled at her. Turning back toward the gunman.

"The guards shouldn't be here right now.. Shift change." Riza said mostly to herself but the others heard.

"Hand her over." The guy said. Roy was confused. Was he talking about Riza?..

"Who?.."

"The woman! Hand her over!" This guy was insane.

"My wife? Are you out of your freaking mind?" The man decided fast that Roy wasn't going to comply, so he shot him.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Riza. She hear the sound of the gun and as she turned her head she saw Roy falling to the ground. "Roy!" She stood up way fastern than she probably should have. She didn't know she could move that fast in the condition she's in.

The man turned toward her. "Shut up, bitch!" He shot at her too, hitting her in the leg. She fell to the ground. By this time Breda had already had his gunned pulled, shooting the guy in the throat. Falman had gone over to Roy to try and stop the bleeding and Fuery was trying to help Riza. Al and Mai had been in the kitchen, but ran back into the living room to see what was going on.

Riza had opened her eyes. "Roy..." She tried to stand again but Fuery wouldn't allow it (not that she really could). Al had ran out and got a car. He pulled it around to the front. Breda and Falman had picked up Roy and carried him to the car. Breda came back and picked Riza up and brought he to the car.

They sped off to the hospital. Where the hell was Havoc?

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who care, this is how my day went:**

**My boyfriend and I got into a fight.**

**I hurt myself lifting weights.**

**Got dentention for eating in class when I was told by the teacher I was allowed to eat. (And this is only 2nd hour)**

**My boyfriend broke up with me. (Yeah, I know, lame girl problems ._.)**

**I figured out I failed my math test.**

**Lost all of my money for lunch.**

**Got in trouble in 5th hour.**

**Don't even get me started on 6th hour.. .-.**

**THEN after school my freaking tire flies off of my car! Who else does that happen to but me?!**

**And now I'm at home, writing this, then going to get in the shower, finish my homework, and go to bed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a really bad chapter but I really wanted to update since I haven't since last month. ._. I'm so sorry! I have had so much school work. .-.**

* * *

At the hospital, Roy and Riza were able to share a room after their surgeries. Falman had gone back to the Fuhrer's mansion to wait for Havoc so he could bring him to the hospital. Fuery, Bread, Al, and Mai were sitting in the Mustang's hospital room, not speaking, waiting for Riza to wake up, since Roy was already awake. He was sitting up in his bed, legs crossed, elbow on his leg and chin resting on his hand.

When they heard a noise, everyone looked up at the same time to see Riza slightly moving and opening her eyes. Al stood up and walked a little closer to her. She looked at him.

"Alphonse?.. What's going on?" She didn't open her eyes all of the way because it was too bright in the room.

"You were shot.. Don't you remember?" She just stared at him for a moment, then looked out the window in the hospital room. Everyone looked at each other confused and worried.

After a few more moments of silence, Riza sighed and layed onto her back, closing her eyes. "Hawkeye-" Breda started to question before she cut him off.

"I can't feel my legs at all." She spoke as if it was nothing, keeping her eyes closed. Roy closed his eyes, turning his head away from everybody in the room. Everyone's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening to her. Jean already lost the use of his legs, before Roy called him back to Central to get them fixed. Only this time they didn't have a stone.

Breda spoke. "If we don't have a stone, how will you be able to walk again?" Riza didn't speak, nobody did. That was until Mai thought of something.

"I know someone who has one!" The team members, including Alphonse, Roy practically jumped at the statement.

"Who is it, Mai?" Asked Al.

"Ling, which means I will need to go back to Xing. I'm sure once we tell him whats going on he will let us use it." She smiled at everyone, mostly Roy, knowing this would make him feel better.

"I'm going with you, I can't let you go alone." Al said, in a concerning tone.

"I still need one of you to stay here to help me figure out what happened to Riza in the first place, if that's alright." This was the first time Roy had spoken since they got to the hospital. "If you stay, Al, I'll send someone with Miss Chang, so you wont have to worry about her safety."

Alphonse nodded his head. "Alright, thank you." Why was he thanking Roy? He was the one doing all of this stuff for him and his wife.

"I'll pay for your train ticket, Miss Chang. When would you like to leave?" Roy questioned the young girl.

"You don't need to pay for another one of my train tickets!" He laughed.

"You're doing something for me, so I will pay. Now, when would you like to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning.. I want to get there and get back as soon as I can to help Miss Riza." She smiled at Mustang. What had he done to get so many loyal friends?

* * *

**Sorry it's short and not very good!D:**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came fast. Mai left for Xing with none other than Maria and Denny. Mai felt a little awkward at first, but Al knew them and Mustang trusted them, so she should be fine.

They were quite the odd couple. She could figure by how they were acting that they were in fact dating, but when she asked it was a whole different story. They acted as if they would never date the other, which was a lie. They were best friends, and even Mai, who just barely knew them could tell that they liked each other.

The train ride was a long, quiet one. Nobody slept, they all just looked different directions, feeling awkward after what Mai said about them dating.

When they had made it as far as the could on the train, Mustang had a car waiting for them so they wouldn't have to cross the desert on foot. That still took long, but they finally made it to Xing. They would be on foot from there, since Mai knew her way around, she had a short cut to the palace.

The guards at the gate to the palace recognized Mai and let her through without quetion. She told them the Amestrian Soldiers were with her too. One of the guards on the inside of the palace led them to the Emperor. "Mai Chang? I wasn't expecting to see you again for a while." The three heard the voice from behind them and turned around. When Mai saw who it was, she bowed to the emperor.

Standing back up, she spoke. "I hope it's alright that were here. I just needed to ask you for something.." Ling looked at her and nodded.

"Of course it's alright, but whatever it is can wait until after we eat, right?" Ling is always eating...

"Um.. We kind of needed to get back to Central as soon as possible... If that's alright." He was already on his way out of the room, going to the dinning room to eat. They followed quickly after.

Taking their places at the table, they sat and waited for the food to come out. "So, what was it you needed from me?" Ling asked.

"Oh, well you see-"

"Oh good! The food is ready!" This meant Mai would have to wait until he was done eating to ask, because he wouldn't be paying attention at the moment.

When Ling finished eating, Mai started to ask him again, but he fell asleep...

* * *

_..Earlier in Central..._

Havoc had finally showed up at the Fuhrer's mansion. Falman had taken him to the hospital to Roy and Riza. He had explained to them how he had been on his way with the things Roy had asked for when someone came up behind him and knocked him out. He said the last thing he heard before he blacked out was "A warning for Mustang." in a strange voice. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy.

He got his head checked out. He was alright, just a small bump. One of the nurses that was checking his head had noticed a X cut into the back of his neck. It was a small one, right below his hair line. Roy heard her say something about it and thought to the morning Riza had woken up and he took her to the hospital. "Havoc," He spoke, everyone looked at him. "let me see the X."

Confused, Havoc walked over to Mustang and turned around to show him the cut. When he saw it, his eyes widened. "Riza has the same cut on her hip.." Everyone was surprised. "It wasn't there until the morning I took her to the hospital the first time for her legs."

"I guess this could make sense. The same person that did this to Miss Riza has to be the one who knocked Havoc out." Alphonse spoke his thoughts out loud. "But what could that mean? Did they do anything to you, Havoc?"

"There's nothing wrong with me that I can tell.." This worried Jean. That meant there could be something wrong with him but he just doesn't know what it is, so it will be harder to help...

"Well, you'll just have to stay here until we figure out what's going on. We can't risk anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONGGG TIME. I haven't had the best few weeks and have had some serious writers block. But, here is the next chapter! Hope it isn't too bad!**

* * *

Havoc was restless just sitting around the hospital all day. Sure he had the company of Roy and Riza, but he still felt like he should be doing something to help Riza out. She had always been there for him when he needed her, and now he felt like he wasn't doing enough. He really wanted to just go out and find the people that did this to her and beat the shit out of them.

He still hadn't figured out what was wrong with him. He didn't think anything else had happened to him besides getting hit in the head and a X being marked on him. Maybe it was just so they knew the people that did what they did to Riza were out there and wanted to make sure Roy knew. Maybe it was just a warning to him. But what was the warning for?

* * *

She wasn't trying to be, but the past few days Riza had been very... short tempered to say the least. She was getting tired of this stupid hospital bed and just wanted to be home with her husband. The walking situation hadn't gotten any better and it frustrated her to no end. She tried to hold her anger in but one day she couldn't anymore.

"Damn it! Why can't I get this right?!" She said as she fell to the floor once more. She could stand on her own but when ever she tried to walk she would fall to the floor every single time. If this wasn't enough to piss her off, Roy's snoring was really getting to her. "How the hell can he just lay around and sleep all day?"

One of the nurses found her and tried to help her up. "Don't touch me!"

"But, ma'am, you need-" The poor young woman probably just started her job.

"Don't even say it! I can do this on my own damn it! I don't need help, I'm not a child!" She managed to turn herself around toward her bed and pull herself up. Riza was hanging onto the bed frame for support. Using only her upper body, she pulled herself onto the bed.

* * *

In all honesty, Roy didn't mind spending these last few days in the hospital. He got to be with his wife (and Havoc, but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet), sleep all day, and didn't have to do paperwork. That was until he said something about it and Riza ordered Falman to bring him his work everyday.

Maybe he'd rather just be a work? At least he would have his private office and someone wouldn't be walking in every twenty minutes to check on him. He also would not have to eat this gross hospital food.

He did miss exercising. Not being allowed to even take a walk longer than the hallway. Mustang had always been one to worry about how he looked and he sure as hell didn't want to gain any weight.

So, maybe lying around all day wasn't the best thing.

* * *

It had taken forever for Mai Chang to finally be able to ask Ling about the Philosopher's Stone. Once she actually asked him about it, he had told her that after using it for what he needed he had given it to Edward Elric.

Which is why the group of three sent by Mustang were back on a train on their way to the Elric's house in Risembool. This was going to take longer than she thought and she really just wanted to help Miss Riza with her legs.

They wouldn't be there for a while so she thought she might as well sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it obviously wasn't the BEST thing you've ever read, but I was trying to get something updated. I hope it wasn't too bad! Again, sorry it took so long!**

**Oh and Happy Mother's Day to any moms out there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's a little flashback for ya.**

* * *

Alphonse was sitting in the Mustangs' hospital room studying the copies of the transmutation circle that was carved into the bed when all of this started. Riza was sitting in her bed, watching the young alchemist at work while her husband and Havoc were talking about something she didn't care enough about to even listen. As she watched Al, she couldn't help but remember a memory when she was young herself. She, not even paying attention, let out a small laugh, this getting the attention of the others.

"What are you laughing at?" She looked towards her husband as he asked the question. She just stared at him, one eyebrow raised, not even knowing what he said. "What are you laughing at?.." He repeated.

"Oh, did I laugh?" Everyone in the room nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to laugh."

Roy had been getting annoyed easier than normal lately, which is why Riza was trying to be annoying. "Riza! You know what I meant." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just think it's funny," They all exchanged strange looks to one another. "he just reminds me of you when you were younger." She stated.

"How so?" Roy was curious, even though it was obvious.

"When you were studying alchemy under my father you would act the same as Alphonse..."

_Riza Hawkeye was only about seven years old when a nine-year-old Roy Mustang was at the hardest point of his studies. Riza was only lonely, she just wanted someone to talk to. "Hey, Mr. Mustang, what are you doing?" Her quiet voice asked._

_He looked up from his books and notes, then looked back down. "I'm studying, what does it look like?" He wasn't trying to be rude, but this had to be learned soon._

_"Can I talk to you?" She knew she would get in trouble for bothering her father's student while he was working, but she has already gotten in trouble only a few moments ago._

_"Can it wait until later? I have to get this done as soon as possible," She looked down with sad eyes._

_"I suppose... But, could I sit with you up here? I don't want to be downstairs with father." He nodded, not really paying attention to her words._

_Hours had passed and she was still sitting up there with him. She just felt safe around him. Nothing could touch her when he was around._

_Roy finally shut his books and rubbed his eyes before stretching out. "Oh, Miss Hawkeye, I didn't realize you were still up here," He paused. "What happened to your eye?" Roy asked as he reached over and lightly touched the purple and black bruising._

_She reached her hand up to touch it too. "I didn't finish the dishes on time," She could tell he was mad because his eyebrows scrunched up and the top of his ears turned red._

_"Why does he always do this to you? And I am so sorry, I could have done something for you but all I was worried about was getting my work done... I'm a bad friend," He frowned and looked away from her._

_He called her his friend. That was a good sign. She used to think they were just other people to talk to since there was no one else to have conversation with. She smiled at him and grabbed his little hand with her even smaller one. "It's okay, you are my friend and that's all I need." They both smiled at each other and Roy kept apologizing for not doing anything._

"Except Alphonse is much nicer when he is studying," She smiled at her husband and she could tell she was making him mad.

"It's not my fault, okay?! You dad wouldn't leave me alone about it!" She laughed at his anger.

Havoc and Al were still slightly confused. "Wait, so you two knew each other when you were little?" Riza nodded after they both asked the question at the same time.

"Yes," Roy spoke. "I lived with her and her father when I turned eight and didn't leave until I was seventeen to join the military. I did come back for something else, but that's a different story that nobody will probably ever hear,"

"Yeah, we don't wanna hear about your young love nasty stuff you did at her house!" Havoc was only joking, but this made Roy even more annoyed.

"It wasn't like that at all!" Riza rolled her eyes as the two kept arguing on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such horrible updates lately, I have been busy cleaning up from this tornado and going to funerals and such. I'll try to do better next chapter, I promise! Thanks for the support!(:**


End file.
